The Twilight World
by choco-taco619
Summary: Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Videl are transported to the world of Twilight. The Volturi is after them, seeking their power. They go to Forks High School. Will they be able to keep their secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set during Eclipse and right after Majiin Buu was defeated. Goten and Trunks are still kids and Videl and Gohan have mated. The war from Eclipse had just ended and the Volturi are leaving when the story begins. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Twilight **

"Gohan, are you sure that they're in here?" aked Videl.

"Yeah, I can sense them," came Gohan's reply.

Goten and Trunks tried to sneak past without being noticed, but to no avail. "And where do you think you're going?" asked the oldest demi-Sayain.

The chibis looked at each other and gulped. All of a sudden a beeping noise was heard from one of the machines. "Gohan, is that machine supposed to be beeping like that?" aked Videl, worried.

"No, Videl, it's not," said Gohan.

The chibis looked at each other and decided to take a closer look. "Hey, Gohan, what does this machine do, anyways?" asked Goten.

"It transports people to other dimensions. It's still in it's prototype stage," Gohan replied.

Trunks started pressing random buttons on the machine to see what would happen. "What are doing? Stop pressing the buttons!" exclaimed Gohan. He and Videl ran over to stop the young demi-Sayains, but it was too late. In a flash of white light, they were gone.

The Volturi were about to leave when two children appeared in the sky. They fell, landing inbetween the Cullens and the Volturi. One of the boys had spikey black hair and onyx eyes, and the other had short lavender hair and bright blue eyes.

Jane smirked. "Well, it seems we get a snack today." Caius and Alec nodded in agreement, their usually red eyes black from hunger.

Esme stepped forward. "Leave them alone, their just children!" she cried. One of the Volturi silenced her.

The two boys looked at each other. Then, they simultaniously said, "A snack? Great, I'm starving!"

The Cullens would have laughed had the situation not been as it was. "Oh, but you are the snack," she said, her eyes glinting.

The chibis looked at each other in confusion. "You eat kids? Do you turn them into candy? 'Cause I know a guy that can do that." The lavender haired boy asked. Jane chuckled.

"No, little one. You see, I'm a vampire."

The boys' eyes widened in surprise. The one with the spikey black hair was the first to speak. "Really? My Daddy met a vampire once, he bit Uncle Krillen, but Uncle Krillen was okay and didn't get turned into a vampire. But I've never met one before. Isn't this cool, Trunks? We get to meet vampires, just like Daddy and Uncle Krillen and Miss Baba and Master Roshi and Miss Bulma! Isn't cool, Trunks? Huh, isn't it?"

All the vampires' (and Bella's) eyes widened. This boy had just found out he was talking to a vampire and he wasn't even scared. As a matter of fact, both boys seemed excited. And what did he mean, his family had met vampires?

"Aren't you boys the least bit scared? You're about to die!" Jane said, looking shocked and peeved.

The lavender haired boy - what had the spikey haired boy called him? Trunks - turned towards Jane. "You don't scare us," he said, crossing his arms.

The boy with black hair said, "What do you mean we're gonna die? Are you gonna kill us? My big brother says you shouldn't kill anyone unless you have to."

Jane looked at the boy in disbelief. "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" she growled.

He blinked, then smiled. "I'm Son Goten. And that's Trunks Briefs," he said, pointing at the other boy.

"Goten, you idiot! You don't just tell random people your name!" Trunks said, hitting Goten on the head.

"OUCH! Sorry..." Goten replied, nursing his head.

Jane had had enough. She growled, then lunged at the chibis. To everyone's immense surprise, the duo simply side stepped, matching the vampires speed.

Jane's eyes widened. "How did you - how - what- not possible - how did you do that?" Jane demanded.

"Do what?" asked Goten, seemingly oblivious that he shouldn't be able to keep up with vampires.

"Match my speed! You're just a couple of humans!" Jane huffed.

"Actually, we're a couple of half-humans," Goten corrected. Then a fist collided with his head.

"OW! Trunks, what was that for?" Goten complained.

"Your stupidity! We're not supposed to talk about that," Trunks explained, obviosly annoyed.

"Oh yeah...sorry Trunks," Goten replied.

"Oh, give me a break, you. You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you?" Trunks asked, unaware that Jane had gotten onto her feet again.

Goten grinned. "Maybe," he said.

Before Trunks could retort, the vampire lunged at Goten, who knocked her away with one arm. "Hey!" he shouted, "If you were going to attack you should have said something first. Big brother says attacking while an your oppents back is turned is cowerdly."

"Yeah, my Dad says the same thing, and he's the most experienced," Trunks boasted.

"My brother is still stronger than your Dad, Trunks," Goten taunted.

"Nuh-uh! My Dad's the best. He's been fighting longer and trained way harder than Gohan!" the boy argued.

"So? He can barely hold the ascended Super Sayain level, and Gohan can do it in his sleep," Goten retorted.

"That's a lie, Goten! Gohan can't do it in his sleep!" the lavender haired boysaid, though he really wasn't sure if Gohan could really do it in his sleep or not.

The vampires and Bella watched the boys in amazement as they argued about which of their relatives was stronger.

A girl with raven hair pulled into pig-tails stumbled into the clearing. She glared at the two chibis, who had just noticed she was there. "What were you to thinking, pressing all those buttons? Now we're Kami knows where and have no where to stay and no food to eat." At the mention of no food, the boys faces dropped.

"No food?" they asked.

"No food," the mysterious girl agreed. The kids looked at each other before breaking down crying, wailing about how the were going to starve to death.

The girl sighed and picked them up, each under one arm, and started to go into the woods.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Jane.

The girl turned around, her shockingly blue eyes meeting onyx ones. "I'm going to find Gohan so we can find a way to get back home," she said. She turned again and continued into the forest. Jane growled and attacked the girl from behind. She yelped when Jane's foot collided with her back, causing her to drop Goten and Trunks and get sent flying into a tree.

Satisified, the vampire started closing in on the unconsious teen, but all of a sudden, a growl sounded, and a boy appeared in front of her. The teenager had onyx eyes and black hair that defied the laws of gravity. He gave Jane a look of death. "Stay away fro her," he warned. His tone was enough to strike fear into the hearts of the surrounding spectators. The only ones that seemed unaffected were the to small boys that were still wailing about food.

Jane got over her moment of fear. "And if I don't?" she asked, smirking.

The mysterious boy's glare intensified. "I'll kill you."

This caused Jane to laugh, though no one missed the fear that momentarily flashed in her eyes. "You? Kill me? That's a good one. A mere human kill a vampire. What a joke!" The Volturi laughed with her, obviously underestimating the boy. Jane began walking towards the teenager. Instead of backing away like she expected, he stood his ground. Jane snarled and attacked, only to find herself pinned against a tree less than a nano-second later.

"Don't try that again," he warned, letting her go. He walked over to the raven haired girl and crouched down beside her. The boy shook her awake. "Gohan?" she asked, her voice raspy from sleep. She blinked. "What the HFIL happened? I was just carrying the boys into the forest to find you and...I think I was attacked."

"You were," he said. The tone and attitude he had used to threaten Jane had all but disappeared. He was now gentle and caring.

The girl frowned. "Who attacked me? No one attacks Videl Satan from behind like a coward and gets away with it. _No one_."

Gohan laughed. "Typical. You get attacked and thrown into a tree and you aren't at all scared. You're just angry they fought like a coward and not face to face. That is so like you, Videl."

Videl blushed, then glared at the group of vampires. "So, which one of you attacked me?"

Jane stepped forward. "I did," she said, sneering.

"And why did you do that?" Videl asked, her voice deathly calm.

"You were _supposed_ to be my meal. But then this idiot had to come and interrup." Jane complained.

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Your meal?" she asked, then her eyes widened. She cursed. "You're a vampire, aren't you?"

All the vampires in the field were shocked. How had this human figured out their secret so quickly?

"Well, that's just great. I was attacked by a vampire. Well, Gohan," she turned to the teen, "Can I hurt her?"

Everyone in the clearing was shocked to hear this. Most humans cower in fear of Jane, but she just procliamed that she was capable of hurting her!

Gohan smirked. "Sure, but only her. The others might be _nice _vampires." Videl nodded and rose her hand. A ball of light accumulated in the center of her palm. Then it flew towards Jane with amazing speed. Jane was reduced to ashes on impact.

The Volturi was in shock. Alec glared at her. "This isn't over," he hissed. He, Felix, and Caius fled the scene with super speed.

Videl frowned. "I didn't want to kill her..." she trailed off.

Gohan sighed. "Well, what's done is done. There's no point crying over spilled milk. Let's just find some shelter for the night."

One of the remaining vampires stepped forward. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and you could stay with us for the night."


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan looked at the man who offered them a place to stay. After studying him carefully for a few seconds, he gave him a warm smile. "Nice to meet you Carlisle! I'm Gohan. This," he said, wrapping his arm around the raven-haired girl's waste, "is Videl. Goten is the one with the black hair – he's my brother. Trunks is the other one, he's my god brother and Goten's best friend."

Carlisle returned Gohan's innocent smile with one of his own. "Nice to meet you, too, Gohan. Allow me to introduce you to my family. This is my wife Esme," Carlisle addressed one of the women, "and our adoptive sons and daughters; Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward. Bella is Edward's girlfriend, but I'm sure she'll officially be a part of the family soon enough."

Bella blushed and his behind her hair. Gohan studied her for a bit. "She's human," he stated.

Carlisle nodded. "Technically, it's against the vampiric law for her to know about vampires – or you for that matter – but, I suppose love has no bounds."

"Well said, Carlisle, well said," Gohan approved. The man was obviously wise, and had a good heart judging from the quick scan that Gohan did on his mind.

Edward was analyzing Gohan. "Why can't I read your mind?" he asked out of the blue.

"Pardon?" Gohan asked politely.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward repeated patiently. After seeing the teenagers shocked look, he added, "Some vampires have gifts. Mine is reading minds. Alice," he jerked his head toward the pixie-like vampire, "can see the future. Jasper can feel and control emotions."

"Well, that's interesting. I had no idea that vampires could have special gifts. Huh." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "As to why you can't read my mind, it's probably because I've had extensive training for the sole purpose of mental defenses and keeping control of my emotions. If I took my mental barriers down, you would probably be able to read my mind with ease."

The vampires were astonished. "You can train your mind to do that?" Carlisle asked in awe.

"Yeah, but it takes extensive training in the mind and body to be able to do it," Gohan replied.

"Could you teach me? I would really like for this bozo to stay out of my head," Emmett said playfully.

Gohan couldn't help but be reminded of Sharpener. _I think we'll get along just fine,_ he thought. "I'm afraid I can't teach you. In order to learn it you have to start at an early age, while your mind is still rapidly developing. Not only that, but vampires don't age. Their minds don't change at all, making it impossible for them to adapt to the changes in order to learn it." Gohan explained.

Emmett shrugged. "Ah, well. What can you do? Sounds like to much work, anyway."

"Gohan," Rosalie butted in, "the kids over there said something about being half-human. What were they talking about?"

The four martial artists immediately tensed. "Nothing. Just a joke they like to play on people they first meet to scare them a bit," Videl lied smoothly.

"Y-yeah," Trunks stuttered, "Just a game, right, Goten?"

"Right, Trunks," Goten agreed, going along with whatever his brother and Trunks said.

The Cullens obviously didn't believe them, but let the subject drop. "Well then," Esme said, breaking the silence, "I guess we should show you four where you'll be staying at for the time being."

And with that, the group started walking North, the four dimensional travelers following in curiosity of their temporary home.


End file.
